


Супер Сексуальные Сумасшедшие Скандинавы

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, I don't know how they survived, Road Trips, band au, probably it's magic, yeah I definitely don't know how they survived
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: им суждено создать лучшую группу в миреили история о том, как люди спрашивают на чем ты играешь прежде, чем твое имя





	

— Это безумная идея, которая не приведет ни к чему хорошему, — Онни был непреклонен. — Видишь, и Лалли не пришел, ну куда ты поедешь?  
Тару стояла на пристани, стараясь не вмешиваться. В конце концов, ее дело было предложить, и совершенно не факт, что из всего этого что-то получится.  
— Онни, как ты не понимаешь, это же такая возможность! Даже если ничего не выйдет с ээээ... — Туури оглянулась на тетю, чтобы подтвердить, — Трондом, то это такая возможность попутешествовать! Ты в следующем году выпускаешься, давай проведем это лето все вместе!  
— И вправду, Онни, — Тару все-таки вступила в дискуссию. — Вы в любой момент можете вернуться домой.  
Тот только неодобрительно покачал головой. Ему не нравились авантюры, уезжать куда-то в совершенно чужое место, сомнительные группы и то, что во все это в очередной раз ввязывалась его младшая сестра. Последняя надежда оставалась на Лалли: Онни надеялся, что кузен, как обычно не обратил внимания на то, что Туури болтала без остановки, а одна она не решится отправиться куда бы то ни было.

Тару обеспокоенно посмотрела на часы.  
— Лалли стоит поторопиться, иначе придется ехать без него.  
Туури хмурилась и выглядела сомневающейся. Возможно, был еще шанс, что все останется по-старому. Да, их город был маленьким, а их музыкальное отделение и вовсе крошечным, но разве им не было хорошо и так? Играть и петь можно было и здесь, не обязательно тащиться куда-то. Лалли так, кажется, вообще никогда не обращал внимания на окружающую обстановку, если у него была в руках флейта. А Онни хватало этих двоих. И только Туури с детства всегда тянуло на приключения и путешествия.  
До отхода парома оставалось всего несколько минут. Туури растерянно смотрела на него, и казалось, что все, Лалли не придет, паром уплывет без них, и можно будет еще на некоторое время выдохнуть и не думать о том, что его неугомонная сестра рано или поздно покинет дом. И тут, конечно, появился Лалли.  
Он выглядел удивленным.

— Где твои вещи? — спросила Тару, подталкивая его в сторону парома.  
— Вещи? Какие вещи? — Лалли недоуменно оглянулся. — Я только увидел записку Туури о том, что я должен прийти.  
— Я тебе об этом три месяца твердила! — возмутилась Туури. — Мы едем в Швецию! Ну, хоть инструменты ты взял?  
— Я ходил в лес поиграть, — Лалли указал на объемный рюкзак за спиной. — Вернулся, увидел записку и сразу пошел. Так зачем нам в Швецию?  
Ответа он уже не получил, Тару втолкнула его на паром, запрыгнула сама и подала руку Туури.  
Та, уже стоя на пароме, протянула руки к Онни:  
— Ну, пожалуйста, поехали с нами! У них нет вокалиста, а ты идеально подойдешь!  
Онни сделал один нерешительный шаг, протянул руку, и тут паром отчалил, разделяя их.  
— Встретимся осенью! — прокричала Туури. — Я буду тебе писать!  
Тару с сожалением помахала рукой, и Лалли повторил ее жест, растерянно оглядываясь, и кажется, все еще не понимая, что происходит.  
Онни только надеялся, что они будут в порядке.  
***

Сигрюн с детства знала, что у нее будет своя группа. Обязательно.  
И она — на барабанах, отбивающая громкий, четкий ритм, мгновенно западающий в душу. Круто было бы еще, чтобы на припевах кто-то кричал так, чтобы уши закладывало! И чтобы боевой раскрас! Сигрюн видела на плакате у дяди группу, лица которых были раскрашены в черно-белые цвета, вот у нее будет так же, только лучше!  
Ее записали в музыкальную школу, вот только читать ноты оказалось ужасно скучно, а петь еще скучнее, поэтому вместо школы она сбегала к дяде и требовала научить играть на барабанах, пока он не сдался. С тех пор Сигрюн тусовалась в дядиных студиях, училась, внимательно слушала, как играют другие, и верила, что однажды у нее все-таки появится своя группа.

Лет в двадцать ее пригласили в «Викингов», и это было невероятно круто! «Викинги» были совсем не тем, о чем в детстве мечтала Сигрюн: их музыка основывалась на северных мифах и рунах, барабаны были не обычные, а имитировали древние, и это был настоящий вызов! Кричать, к сожалению, не пришлось, но ритмы были такими завораживающими, а низкие голоса солистов возвращали, кажется, к самым истокам.  
Это было невероятное прикосновение к чему-то древнему, языческому, к самой сути музыки и мира, что иногда даже становилось страшно. Но Сигрюн никогда не боялась трудностей. Это были прекрасные несколько лет, но однажды она поняла, что ее время с «Викингами» подошло к концу. Это было словно толчок, хотя, казалось, ничего не предвещало. «Викинги» планировали тур по Европе через полгода, все шло как нельзя лучше, но что-то упорно тянуло Сигрюн прочь. Альтернативы никакой не было, да и смысла, по большому счету, тоже, но, видимо, это был прыжок веры.

Она вернулась туда, куда всегда привыкла возвращаться — в студию дяди Тронда. Пусть теперь он работал не в Норвегии, а в Швеции, но ощущение было совершенно тем же. Она помнила это чувство причащения к чему-то волшебному, когда впервые попала к дяде на работу. Студия была маленькая, насквозь прокуренная, и, наверное, это было не самое лучшее место для ребенка, но для нее — самое любимое. С тех пор дядя сменил не одну студию, но в первую секунду Сигрюн всегда казалось, что это то самое место, где она забиралась в глубокое кресло, не доставая ногами до пола, и внимательно рассматривала всех новых музыкантов, оценивая, достойны ли они быть в ее группе.

Годы, проведенные рядом с дядей, который ворчал, но учил ее играть сначала на барабанах, потом понемногу на других инструментах, а потом и всему остальному, не прошли даром. Люди в студии собирались самые разные, в этих стенах звучало все — от фолка до дэз металла.  
Она работала звукооператором в студии вместе с Миккелем, с которым они познакомились практически случайно. Он подрабатывал у дяди Тронда в студии, а Сигрюн в тот момент еще играла с «Викингами» — так, заглянула на огонек. Датчанин был подозрительным и, вообще, занимал ее любимое кресло, так что Сигрюн отнеслась к Миккелю с недоверием.

А потом она случайно увидела ноты, и, ну, влюбилась, по-другому это не назовешь. Это было совсем не похоже на то, что Сигрюн обычно слушала или любила играть. Но как только она увидела записанную мелодию, та тут же зазвучала внутри, откликнулась чем-то знакомым, родным. Сигрюн впервые влюбилась в музыку настолько сильно, даже не услышав ее еще, просто прочитав с листа. И ей захотелось стать частью этой музыки.  
Миккель с большим сомнением отнесся к ее предложению собрать группу, но спорить не стал, видимо, решив, что себе дороже. На днях она хотела провести прослушивание, сразу после дня рождения студии, и дядя обещал, что какая-то его знакомая привезет двух юных дарований.  
День рождения студии отмечался, как обычно, с размахом. В этот раз размах достиг того, что Сигрюн с Миккелем оказались в другом городе. И ладно еще она, но Миккель всегда выглядел островком адекватности, которому, к тому же, нужно было неограниченное количество алкоголя, чтобы захмелеть.

Она проснулась от света, бьющего в лицо. Рядом заворочался Миккель, и Сигрюн ткнула его локтем под ребра.  
— Проснись и пой!  
Взгляд, которым ее наградил Миккель, определенно стоил всего этого.  
Они, по возможности тихо, выбрались из чьей-то квартиры, и, выйдя на улицу, оказались в каких-то закоулках. Было удивительно тихо и светло, Миккель, ругаясь под нос на разряжающийся телефон, пытался выяснить, где они находятся. Сигрюн глубоко вдохнула чистый воздух и пошла в направлении, которое показалось ей наилучшим.  
Спустя минут двадцать бесцельной ходьбы, сопровождающейся ворчанием Миккеля на разрядившийся-таки телефон, дурацкие традиции музыкантов, предполагающие постоянные алкогольные возлияния, слишком яркое солнце и вообще мир вокруг, они услышали совершенно необыкновенную мелодию. Сигрюн резко свернула в проулок, потом в другой, следуя на звук флейты, и увидела светловолосого парня, сидящего на крыльце дома. Он играл на флейте и выглядел нездешне — скорее фейри, чем человек. Что Сигрюн точно знала о волшебном народце — они мгновенно умеют исчезать, так что она, не теряя времени, закричала:  
— Ты!  
Парень встрепенулся, явно испугавшись, и действительно попытался смыться в дом, но Сигрюн уже преодолела разделяющее их расстояние в пару прыжков и крепко схватила его за плечи.  
— Ты просто невероятно играешь! — она не могла сдержать энтузиазма и несколько раз чувствительно встряхнула парня.  
Тот явно собирался возмутиться, но Сигрюн извлекла из кармана смятый листок с последней мелодией Миккеля и восторженно спросила:  
— А это сможешь сыграть?  
Парень выглядел, как рассерженный кот, и явно собирался послать ее далеко и надолго, но листок его неожиданно привлек. Он аккуратно взял его, разгладил на коленях, внимательно всматриваясь, поднял флейту и заиграл.

Это был он. Идеальный флейтист для ее идеальной группы. Прыжок веры действительно себя оправдал.  
На крыльцо выбежала девушка и, громко воскликнув что-то на незнакомом языке, зарядила подзатыльник парню.   
— Извините моего брата, пожалуйста, — девушка перевела взгляд на Сигрюн. — Он забывает совершенно обо всем, когда дело касается музыки.  
Флейтист что-то возмущенно ответил и протянул ей смятый листок.  
— Это я попросила его сыграть, — Сигрюн предвкушающе улыбнулась. — А ты тоже играешь?  
— Да, на скрипке, — девушка внимательно рассматривала листок. — А это вы написали?  
— Нет, мой друг, — Сигрюн кивнула на стоящего за ее спиной Миккеля. Он был неподвижен и, возможно, просто спал с открытыми глазами. В такой важный момент! — Это Миккель, а я — Сигрюн.  
— Ой, — девушка покраснела и отвела, наконец, взгляд от листа. — Меня зовут Туури, а моего брата — Лалли.  
В этот момент в дверях показалась смутно знакомая женщина, которая недоуменно разглядывала их живописную группу, а потом сосредоточила взгляд на Сигрюн.  
— Ты же племянница Тронда, да? Я Тару Холлола, его знакомая.  
Сигрюн широко улыбнулась и ткнула Миккеля под ребра, чтобы он оценил всю силу судьбы.  
Она же говорила!  
***

— Нам еще рано ехать в тур, — Миккель покачал головой. — У нас даже нет постоянного вокалиста, а репетируем мы только несколько недель.  
— Да ладно, какой это тур, — отмахнулась Сигрюн. — Так, сыграем у пары знакомых, чисто для развлечения. Машину дядя нам одолжит, а бензин окупится выступлениями.  
Миккель посмотрел на Туури, разве что не подпрыгивающую от одной мысли о поездке, на Лалли, который недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока Туури торопливо ему переводила. Кажется, он был в меньшинстве.  
— Ладно, я позвоню нескольким знакомым, — вздохнул Миккель. Кто-то же должен присмотреть за этими детьми и Сигрюн. Он не был уверен, за кем придется смотреть внимательнее. Скорее всего, за всеми вместе.  
— Не хмурься, — Сигрюн привычно пихнула его локтем. — Это как учиться плавать: тебя просто закидывают как можно глубже, и просто не остается выбора — только плыть.  
У Миккеля было много вопросов к подобной технике обучения.

Они репетировали уже четвертый час, когда наконец-то сделали перерыв.  
— Вы как хотите, а я умираю от голода, — Сигрюн поднялась, хрустнув пальцами — Пойдемте, найдем еды!  
Туури отложила скрипку в сторону, потянулась и что-то спросила у Лалли. Тот только мотнул головой в отрицании и снова уставился в ноты. Туури еще раз переспросила, но в этот раз Лалли ее и вовсе проигнорировал. Она замерла в нерешительности, но потом что-то быстро сказала по-фински и повернулась к Сигрюн.  
— Лалли не пойдет. Миккель?  
— Я тоже пас, — он отложил гитару и начал разминать шею.  
— Как хотите, — Сигрюн пожала плечами и подтолкнула Туури к выходу. — Хотят голодать — их дело, а я сейчас кого-нибудь покусаю, если не получу хороший кусок мяса.  
— Лалли, — Миккель терпеливо дождался, пока на него обратят внимание. — Тебе нужно поесть.  
Лалли смотрел на него без единой мысли в глазах. Миккель иногда задумывался: он просто совсем не понимает даже английского или все же притворяется, лишь бы от него отстали. По крайней мере, периодически флейтист проворачивал этот трюк и со своей сестрой.  
— Тебе нужно поесть, — повторил Миккель, стараясь говорить медленнее, и тут же почувствовал себя глупо. Как будто если произносить слова по слогам, то вдруг станет понятнее.  
— Ладно, — он потер переносицу, протягивая ему пачку шоколадного печенья. — Это тебе, ты хорошо поработал сегодня.  
Лалли задумался, но все же положил флейту на колени, аккуратно взял упаковку, понюхал ее, кажется, все еще сомневаясь, достал печенье и осторожно откусил.   
Его глаза смешно расширились, и он торопливо запихнул печенье в рот, прожевал, а потом повторил это еще несколько раз, внимательно рассматривая упаковку, как какой-то волшебный подарок богов. Миккель легко засмеялся, но когда Лалли отвлекся от печенья и перевел на него взгляд, выдал самое серьезное и непроницаемое выражение лица из своего арсенала.  
— Спасибо, — Лалли взял еще одно печенье, а упаковку протянул Миккелю обратно. Он улыбался, пусть и совсем чуть-чуть. Кажется, контакт был налажен.  
(И, наверное, стоило закупить побольше печенья в поездку).

Эта троица оказалась удивительно вдохновляющей. Миккель не помнил, когда в последний раз музыка писалась так легко. Казалось, мелодии звучали в его голове беспрерывно, даже во сне он слышал томительные звуки скрипки Туури, импровизации Лалли, и, конечно, четкий ритм, отбиваемый Сигрюн. Музыка Миккеля далеко не всегда изначально нуждалась в барабанах, но у Сигрюн всегда удивительно идеально получалось вплести ритм в мелодию, стать буквально сердцем, тем, вокруг чего строилось все остальное.   
И когда Туури, стесняясь, показала свои стихи, Миккель, пожалуй, действительно немного поверил в то, что говорила Сигрюн. О том, что им суждено было встретиться и создать идеальную группу. Ну, точно идеальную для него.

 

Наверное, все было не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Оказалось, что Туури умеет водить (серьезно, было хоть что-то, чего она не умела?), и это было большим облегчением, потому что пускать за руль Сигрюн было чистой воды самоубийством. У них было несколько знакомых и друзей в разных городах, которые так или иначе могли помочь с устройством концерта, да и Тронд, конечно, поворчал, но позвонил паре старых приятелей, а потом еще и всучил Сигрюн денег, сказав, что сам был молодым и помнит, как у музыкантов обычно с деньгами.

Лето наступало неумолимо, в студии наблюдалось затишье, так что, возможно, это и не было такой уж ужасной идеей. Что-то типа отпуска. И это было приемлемой отмазкой не ехать домой в ближайшее время. Честное слово, он не настолько соскучился по ферме, учитывая, что приехал оттуда только три месяца назад.  
Прошло только три месяца, а эта безумная женщина умудрилась втянуть его в авантюру, с ней во главе и двумя детьми. Авантюру, которая точно не принесет ни денег, ни спокойствия. «Ну, хоть не скучно будет», — думал он, закидывая еду в мини-кладовку в машине. И не с коровами. Да, отсутствие коров определенно было аргументом.

Они ездили от города к городу, спали в машине (благо места всем хватало), иногда останавливались буквально в чистом поле, разводили костер и готовили на нем ужин. А после ужина, как правило, играли что-нибудь. Не обязательно свои песни, чаще всего Лалли просто доставал любимую флейту и начинал импровизировать, а Туури подхватывала. Или Миккель лениво наигрывал что-нибудь из классического рока, а Сигрюн пела. Голос ее в такие моменты опускался на несколько октав, и, закрыв глаза, можно было увидеть ее на сцене.  
Лалли обычно смотрел на них удивленно и заинтересованно, создавалось ощущение, что до этого он жил в лесу и никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Миккель даже поймал себя на том, что чаще тянется к гитаре. В конце концов, нужно было образовывать молодежь. 

Основной проблемой оставалось все-таки то, что им не хватало исполнителей. Миккель играл на гитаре, Туури на скрипке, Сигрюн, конечно, была за барабанами, но могла еще играть на басу, правда, для этого нужно было убрать все барабанные установки в радиусе нескольких километров. Лалли вообще был человеком-оркестром, умудряющимся играть практически одновременно на нескольких флейтах, металлофоне, пересыпать что-то похожее на песок в сосуде, сделанном из какого-то дерева, и звенеть бубенчиками, закрепленными на ноге. Но постоянного вокалиста у них не было. Туури с Миккелем делили эту роль пополам, что не нравилось ни одному из них. Видно было, что Туури нравится петь, но она не могла одновременно с этим играть, а Миккель просто считал свой голос не особенно выдающимся и в принципе не очень любил выделяться. Он предпочел бы играть на басу, но у них не было соло-гитары, так что приходилось выкручиваться.   
Иногда им удавалось заставить Лалли спеть что-нибудь. Как правило, это были народные финские баллады или руны, посвященные богам. Звучало это невероятно, особенно с учетом того, что Сигрюн, вспомнив свое прошлое в «Викингах», нашла огромный бубен и аккомпанировала вместе с Туури. Чаще всего, это было завершающей песней, неизменно оставляющей слушателей под глубоким впечатлением.   
Удивительно, но после концертов к ним подходили люди, спрашивали, можно ли купить диски, что-нибудь с символикой группы, и есть ли у них официальная страница. Когда это случилось в первый раз, Сигрюн на секунду замялась и выдала, что зовут их «СССС».  
(Туури в это время за её спиной создавала с телефона группу в фейсбуке)

— «СССС», серьезно? — спросил Миккель у Сигрюн позже. — Ты с детства мечтала о собственной группе и не придумала названия?  
— Оно должно было прийти само! И пришло же!  
— И что оно значит?  
— Ээээ... Супер Сексуальные Сумасшедшие Скандинавы?.. Ну, или можешь к следующему концерту придумать лучшую расшифровку.  
Так они и стали группой, название которой каждый раз расшифровывалось по-новому. 

 

— У того парня, который голосовал, был синтезатор в руках? — спросил Миккель, высовываясь в водительскую кабину.  
— А? Что? Серьезно? Туури, тормози! — скомандовала Сигрюн.  
***

Эмиль с тоской проводил очередную проехавшую мимо машину, перехватил синтезатор покрепче и уже окончательно смирился с тем, что идти до ближайшего населенного пункта придется пешком, как машина, одновременно напоминающая вездеход и грузовик, остановилась и медленно поползла обратно. Выглядела она, мягко говоря, не очень презентабельно, но выбирать не приходилось. Он пошел навстречу вездеходу, боясь, как бы водитель не передумал.  
Когда они поравнялись, стало видно, что за рулем сидит молодая коротковолосая девушка. Она улыбнулась, но не успела ничего сказать, как над ее плечом из окна высунулась рыжая голова, внимательно осмотрела его с ног до головы и после этого спросила:  
— Играешь?  
— Играю, — ответил Эмиль, прижимая синтезатор к себе. Дойти пешком до города вдруг перестало быть такой плохой идеей.  
— Тогда залезай, — улыбнулась рыжая.  
Дверь в фургон открылась, и, все-таки решившись зайти в темный коридор, Эмиль увидел, что это был целый дом на колесах. Направо, рядом с водительской кабиной, была комната с кроватями, прикрученными к стенам, и столом, полностью заваленным какими-то бумагами, налево была небольшая гостиная. Он шагнул в сторону кабины — стало видно, что на столе лежал футляр от скрипки, а бумаги были исписаны нотами.  
Эмиль выдохнул: все-таки музыканты, а не грабители. Хотя, наверное, одно другому не мешало.  
— Проходи, — мужчина, сидящий за столом, отложил исписанные листы. — Я Миккель, за рулем Туури, а рядом — Сигрюн.  
Эмиль боком прошел внутрь, стараясь не поворачиваться ни к кому спиной.  
— Меня зовут Эмиль, — краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение, обернулся и громко взвизгнул, заметив лицо, выглядывающее из-под одеяла на верхней полке.  
— А это Лалли, — невозмутимо прокомментировал Миккель.  
Сигрюн перегнулась через кресло и спросила:  
— И давно ты играешь? Да ты садись, не стесняйся.  
Эмиль сел на нижнюю полку, чувствуя внимательный взгляд сверху, и изо всех сил постарался сделать вид, что тот его ни капли не волнует.   
— С шести лет. Мой отец дал мне прекрасное домашнее образование.   
Сигрюн задумчиво покивала, кажется, что-то прикидывая в уме.  
— Так, тормози, — скомандовала она. — Самое время остановиться на ночлег.   
— Но еще слишком рано, — попыталась возразить Туури. — И я совсем не устала.   
— Смотри, какой замечательный луг, — воскликнула Сигрюн, явно не слушая ее. — На нем и остановимся.   
Миккель только покачал головой: видимо, подобное сумасбродство было для них обычным делом. 

Они завернули на луг, и как-то Эмиль оказался втянутым сначала в сбор хвороста для костра, а потом и в готовку. (Не то чтобы от него было много помощи, но картофель он был способен почистить). И все бы ничего, кажется, эти люди оказались действительно неплохими, если бы только не этот постоянно жгущий между лопаток взгляд.  
— Эмиль, а ты не сыграешь нам что-нибудь? — застенчиво попросила Туури. — Твой синтезатор можно подключить к машине.   
Эмиль неуверенно кивнул. Все это выглядело подозрительным. Очень подозрительным, но он никак не мог понять, в чем именно. С помощью Туури он подключил синтезатор и исполнил несколько последних выученных этюдов. Лалли все это время смотрел на него, не отрываясь, так что Эмиль даже несколько раз ошибся, мучительно покраснев от этого. Туури посмотрела на него и стукнула Лалли по голове, что-то резко сказав. А потом с извиняющейся улыбкой повернулась к Эмилю:  
— Прости моего брата, он действительно не очень хорош в общении с людьми. Я много раз говорила ему, что неприлично так пялиться, но он забывает обо всем, когда дело касается музыки.   
Эмиль пробормотал, что ничего страшного и вовсе он не смущен. Слава богам, Миккель в этот момент достал гитару и начал что-то наигрывать, отвлекая на себя внимание.   
В результате это был даже неплохой вечер, наполненный музыкой. Эмиль сказал бы даже, что отличный, если бы не взгляд, который стал не таким откровенным, но все еще преследовал его. 

На следующее утро они приехали в какой-то небольшой городок, и самым разумным было бы поблагодарить своих попутчиков и свалить как можно быстрее, но Эмиль почему-то машинально тащился за ними, как будто так и было нужно. Они подошли к двери какого-то маленького бара: на дверной табличке было написано, что он работает только с семи вечера, но Миккель уверенно толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь. Внутри места было еще меньше, чем казалось снаружи, но удивительно уютно. Темные стены с небольшими светильниками, имитирующими факелы, грубая мебель — создавалось впечатление, что они в какой-то старинной таверне. Из-под барной стойки вынырнул бородатый бармен и радостно воскликнул:  
— Миккель!  
Тот кивнул, и, подойдя ближе, крепко пожал бармену руку.  
— Питер, рад тебя видеть.  
Бармен перевел взгляд на остальных.  
— А это те самые ребята, о которых ты рассказывал? Кажется, их должно было быть меньше.  
— Мы подобрали Эмиля по дороге, — улыбнулась Сигрюн, подходя ближе.  
— Ну, чем больше народа, тем веселее! Пойдемте, я покажу вам гримерку.  
Эмиль возмущенно фыркнул: «Подобрали!» Как будто он щенок! И вправду, нужно было прощаться и сваливать. Он уже открыл было рот, но Туури схватила его за рукав, привлекая внимание:  
— Останься пока, ты же еще не слышал, как мы играем, — она жалобно посмотрела на него  
— Ну, вообще-то, я слышал, — попытался возразить он.  
— Это совсем не то, — Туури ненавязчиво тянула его в сторону гримерки. — Я бы сказала даже, что ты ничего не знаешь, Эмиль Вестерстрём.   
Эмиль вздохнул, но не стал спорить. Торопиться ему и правда было некуда, дома его не ждали еще несколько месяцев, так что если он потратит один вечер, ничего страшного не случится.   
— Только в гримерку я не пойду, не буду мешать, — сказал он в конце концов. — Посижу тут, у сцены.

Он успел проверить ленты всех социальных сетей, как, наконец, они вышли на сцену проверять оборудование, благо, это не заняло много времени. А потом зал неожиданно заполнился народом, и Сигрюн громко поприветствовала их:  
— Привет всем! Сегодня с вами «СССС», наслаждайтесь!  
Они начали играть, и Эмиль пропал. 

Когда после концерта он подошел к Сигрюн и со всей своей бравадой спросил, не нужен ли им клавишник, она только хлопнула его по спине.   
— Разве ты не понял? Ты уже принят, — она расхохоталась, а Эмиль снова ощутил на себе знакомый взгляд. Теперь он казался не странно-пристальным а просто заинтересованным.

— Ты играешь на клавишных? — спросил Эмиль.  
Лалли дернулся, но тут же сделал вид, что ничего не произошло и он вовсе не испугался.  
— Нет, — он помолчал, явно подбирая слова, и Эмиль уже хотел прочесть маленькую лекцию на тему того, насколько сложно освоить клавишный инструмент, как Лалли на пробу осторожно нажал несколько клавиш, а потом легко выдал короткую мелодию.  
— Не умею, но... это музыка, — он посмотрел на Эмиля и пояснил. — Музыка есть музыка. Я просто чувствую, как она может быть извлечена.  
— Звучит, как магия, — улыбнулся Эмиль, но Лалли отвернулся, не ответив. И не ясно, то ли не понял, то ли решил проигнорировать.

Для Эмиля музыка всегда была лишь вопросом техники. Ему нравилось играть, и однажды он подумал, почему бы не создать что-нибудь свое. Но сколько он не бился, рано или поздно вылезал Бах, Рахманинов, Моцарт — кто угодно, только не Эмиль Вестерстрём. Дело было даже не в том, что он был молод и неопытен, как говорил его учитель, просто Эмиль в глубине души знал, что не может сделать что-то новое. Видимо, существовали люди, которые буквально творили магию своими собственными руками, создавали новые произведения, но это было не про Эмиля. Все, что давалось ему — лишь повторение.   
И тогда он решил, что раз уж не может писать музыку сам, так хоть станет блестящим исполнителем. Это было глупо: в конце концов, Эмиль был наследником уважаемой семьи, и от него ожидалась вовсе не карьера музыканта. Он и не думал об этом, но все же просиживал час за часом над гаммами, этюдами, отрабатывая их до идеального звучания. Нет, Эмиль Вестрерстрём совсем не собирался связывать свою жизнь с музыкой, но раз уж он взялся за что-то, следовало сделать это идеально.  
И теперь, когда он смотрел на Лалли, который, кажется, воплощал собой музыку, его снедала не зависть, нет, восхищение. Лалли был как будто совсем из другого мира, о котором ему в глубоком детстве рассказывала бабушка, мира волшебных существ, очаровывающим одним только голосом.  
И одновременно Лалли был совершенно обычным, настоящим парнем, плохо говорящим на английском и совсем никак на других скандинавских языках, кроме своего родного финского. Да и не очень любившим говорить, судя по всему. Парнем, ненавидевшим вставать рано, излишне громких людей, зато любившим котов, свою кузину и, конечно, музыку.

Лалли тем временем достал любимую флейту, сел неподалеку от Эмиля, и, вперив в того неподвижный взгляд, начал негромко выводить какую-то мелодию. Он повторял простенький мотив, явно не из их репертуара, и смотрел на Эмиля, пока тот неуверенно не подхватил мелодию. В этом не было ничего сложного — простая мелодия, ноты для которой легко было подобрать на слух. Как только они несколько раз повторили, Лалли повел музыку дальше, кажется, импровизируя, и Эмиль неожиданно понял, что может следовать за ним. Даже не так: предугадывать, играть вместе. Это было совершенно новым чувством, как будто ноты возникали в воздухе сами по себе, чтобы исчезнуть, как только их сыграли. Это была чистая импровизация, Эмиль не боялся ошибиться, потому что тут не было верного или неверного варианта. Он вообще не думал, просто знал, на какую клавишу нажать в данную секунду, какую ноту извлечь. Они просто играли, и музыка разливалась в тихом вечернем воздухе.

Пока кто-то не вывалился из ближайших кустов. 

***  
— Итак, — Сигрюн внимательно посмотрела на мальчишку с длинной косой, в которой запутались какие-то листочки и палочки. — Ты сбежал из дома, чтобы повидать мир, но ты совершенно не умеешь играть на каких-либо инструментах?  
— Простите, — Рейнир поежился. — Кажется, я совершенно бесполезен. Может, вы все-таки подвезете меня до ближайшего населенного пункта?  
— Ладно, — махнула рукой Сигрюн. — Не бросать же тебя здесь.   
Впрочем, по взгляду Эмиля, он бы не только бросил Рейнира, но еще и расчленил.   
— Ты можешь помочь с ужином, — дружелюбно улыбнулась ему Туури. — А на моего брата не обращай внимания, он всегда такой. Эмиль впервые, кажется, подумал из-за него, что мы серийные убийцы.  
Рейнир улыбнулся:  
— Все просто волшебно! Ты не представляешь, как было скучно дома! — он подошел к котелку и помешал суп, начав негромко напевать под нос любимую песню.   
И он совсем, совсем не замечал пять внимательных взглядов, устремленных в его сторону.


End file.
